The Doctor and the Super Heroes
by tardistraveler3
Summary: What if the Doctor were a girl. A girl the Titans knew well...Or at least they thought they did. *This is my collision of my two favorite shows: Teen Titans and Doctor Who.* Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**¿?¿Doctor Who?¿?**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Doctor Who or Teen Titans. I write these because I am a fan of both shows and respect them both dearly. They have inspired me to write my stories.

PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic. Thank you=)

**Chapter 1**

''What the hell is that?'' General Samuels exclaimed looking at the images the satellites were sending back. ''Get the President on the phone now! We're being invaded!'' he yelled at one of his soldiers. The soldier picked up the line to the White House an explained the situation. President Obama, sat for a second, trying to remain calm, and assess the situation as thoroughly as possible.

''Call them in. We need the Justice League,'' President Obama said.

''Sir do you think it is wise to let the fate of the world be in the hands of vigilantes,'' the Secretary of Defense started to ask.

''We are being invaded! An Alien Invasion. It would be nice to know when it comes down to it that the super powered are on our side. . In.''

It did not take long after getting of the phone with Washington that Superman lead his team from Watch Tower back down to Earth. Accompanying him was his right hand man Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Flash. They walked into the military bunker where the President, and all of the world's leaders were strategizing together.

''Watch Tower detected at least ten thousand alien ships headed our way,'' Superman stated.

''What are we dealing with?'' President Obama asked attentively. Everyone waited for Superman's response. Unfortunately he was not sure who was coming to invade Earth.

''I am not sure. I have never encountered this species before. But I assure we will put up our best defense ,'' as soon as the leader of the Justice League said this many groans and gasps of panic were heard throughout the room.

''Thank you Superman. But there is one person we need now more than ever. I never thought things would get this out of hand,'' the President was saying, more to himself than anyone else, ''Bring HER in.''

**Please Review, it is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

Chapter 2

Raven was walking with her friends down the streets of Jump City with a bag of books in her hand. She loved books. They were the heart and soul of the human race. The cross walk turned to the don't walk sign, and she began to wait as traffic sped by. Her friends talked and laughed, and Raven just observed happily on the sideline. The light changed and she began to walk across the street. As soon as she took a step a black car blocked her way.

''Hey, watch where you're going!'' she shouted. She turned to walk around the car, and another black car sped in her path. Raven and her friends looked at each other confused, and then toward the cars as two men in black suits started to exit them. They held out their badges, that said United States Secret Service on them.

''Raven Roth,'' the first man said.

''Yes. That's me,'' Raven said annoyed.

''You need to come with us.''

''And what if I don't want to,'' she said with sarcasm in her voice. She had put it together now. She knew what they were after, but it didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun first. She looked back at her friends who were staring at her with concerned looks on their faces. She gave them a nice smile, which was odd for them, because Raven never smiled. She turned back to the agents.

''Am I under arrest officers?'' She said.

''No. But we have orders to bring you in. At any cost,'' the second agent joined the conversation. He seemed fed up with the attitude the young lady was giving them.

''Alright, alright. No need to get all snippy,'' Raven said finally giving up, ''May my friends come too?'' she asked politely. She started to the car and stepped one foot in the passenger seat, ''Well, are you coming?'' Raven asked her friends. Still staring, her friends were shocked at her sudden change in demeanor.

''Where are we going,'' Robin, the Titan's leader, said speaking for the whole team.

''Washington DC,'' Raven said closing the door to the car.

**Please Review! I would love the feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Teen Titans or Doctor Who. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 3

Robin watched as Raven was walking down the corridors of the bunker as if she knew where she was going. Everything had happened so fast. They went out for a day in the city and now they were in a military secure, underground bunker, for what reason, he was not sure. They came to double doors, the agents pushed the doors open and Raven led the Titans in. They stopped to see all of the nation's leaders. Raven glanced and saw that the founding members of the JLA were sitting with them as well.

''Hello Everyone,'' Raven said formally.

''Hello Miss..Roth is it not?'' the President said with a smirk on his face.

''You and me both know it's not,'' Raven said sitting on the table.

The superheroes all looked bewildered by her comment.

''I understand you just had a birthday,'' Raven nodded, ''Happy belated. How old are you now?'' Raven looked at him with boring eyes.

''Seventeen,'' she answered happily.

''Haha. How old are you really?''

''Ha. I am nine hundred fifty three,'' Raven said with a smirk, ''I guess I am here for a more important reason.''

''We need your help,'' said the Prime Minister of England, ''If you are who legends say you are.

Raven started to walk up to the front of the room where the President was standing. She looked at the various screens spitting out information about what or who was heading toward Earth.

''Mr. President, what is going on. You can't think that a child can stop a whole army-'' Superman was growing impatient. Raven looked up from the readings and glared at the hero. He never did care for her too much, always thought she was to dark to be a hero. Well maybe he was right, given her past.

''You heard the woman, she's almost a thousand years old. Most certainly not a child,'' the President defended her.

''Children can be just as strong as adults,'' looking at her friends who have stood idly by the whole time, ''trust me I should know.''

''So who are you then,'' Beast Boy said in a small voice.

''Me? Well, I'm the Doctor.'' Raven went back to her analysis, while everyone murmured about the sudden realization. ''These readings. I haven't seen anything like this in over three hundred years,'' just then the doors bust open.

''Sirs! Everyone! Roof!'' the Soldier screamed out of breath.

''Slow down Jenson and tell us what's happening,'' the Secretary of Defense commanded his soldier. Jenson took a deep breath, and looked at all the awaiting eyes that now stared at him.

''Millions of people all around the world are on their roofs about to jump to their deaths!'' Jenson almost screamed. The secretary then turned on one of the monitors. He flipped through the channels to see that each station's breaking news story was the potential mass suicide.

''BRILLIANT!'' the Doctor exclaimed. She dropped the readings she was holding and headed quickly toward the door.

''Where are you going!'' the President yelled, and it made her stop.

''Back to Jump City! Oh man. This, oh this. I haven't seen this is a long time!HAHA!'' She said turning to walk out.

''What is it, what is happening? Who is doing this?'' the President was practically pleading with her.

''The Sycorax! They are here. Now let me go.''

''Not without a team,'' President Obama said, and the Doctor sighed but nodded anyway. ''They will do just fine, after all you did pick them,'' he said pointing to the JLA and remaining Titans. '' Fly them all to Jump City. And Doctor. Good luck,'' the Doctor gave a fake salute and burst out of the doors.

**Please review! I would love the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do** NOT** own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

A/N: One of the great things I love about Doctor Who is the mystery. Everything is given to you at the right time. Keep that in mind. Enjoy!=)

Chapter 4

''I can't believe we're riding in Air Force One,'' Cyborg said with a huff. Both the JLA and the Titans were sitting on the President's plane back to Jump City.

''I can't believe what a weird day it turned out to be,'' Robin said with a sigh and he rubbed his eyes.

''Yes! Who knew it would be such an exciting day! The pilot says it'll be about twenty minutes before we reach our destination,'' Raven exclaimed as she came out of the cabin where she had just talked to the pilot. She sat down, and looked at the window. Everyone began to stare at her, but she didn't at all seem to notice.

''Ok, I'm just going to say it. What the hell is going on! Who are you? And what did the President mean you picked us?!'' Superman said in a strong voice. Raven turned from the window.

''Ohh all in good time my friends. And I know you don't really believe in me right now, but trust me,'' they looked at her unsatisfied,''One day, very soon you will. But right now we need to do what we do best. Save the World.'' With that the captain landed the jet on Titans Tower. The Doctor ran to the door that lead to the inside of the tower. They all took the elevator to the basement.

''And here we are!'' the Doctor said standing with her hands on her hips, and to herself she exclaimed, ''Hello, old friend.''

''Again I am not following,'' Batman said, ''What are supposed to be looking at.''

''Ah yes the perception filters are still on. Its an effect that makes you look away and not want to notice it.'' They all looked at the Doctor with confusion and some frustration.

''Notice what?'' Green Lantern asked.

''My ship...Now look again,'' the Doctor said. And as they looked again, they saw it. There stood was a blue 1960s police box. They looked in amazement, as they had their doubts.

''Why do you have a police box in your basement?'' The Flash asked.

''It's not a police box, it's my TARDIS. Now get in,'' the doctor unlocked the doors and pushed it open.

''I don't think we'll all fit. It's quite small, and there are ten of us,'' Wonder Woman said with a sigh.

''There's plenty of room,'' the Doctor said walking in. Calling after them, ''Just come in and see!'' With the most curiosity Beast Boy was the one to step in first.

''OH MY GOD!'' he exclaimed. After that they started to file in. Again amazed, they looked around the TARDIS to see how roomy it really was. The Doctor was at the console getting it ready to take off.

''It's..It's..'' Starfire started to say.

''Oh please say it! I always look forward to it,'' the Doctor smiled, messing with a doohickey on the console.

'' It's so much bigger on the inside!'' the red head said. The doctor laughed.

''This is my Time And Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS!'' The Doctor said, finishing up with the console.

''Time and relative dimension in space? Soo..It's a time machine?!'' Cyborg said surprised.

''Time and space machine. Yes. See I knew I picked you for a reason,'' she then pulled a lever and the machine started to quake. Everyone fell to the ground. ''Haha sorry about that, you should probably hold on to something.'' And with that they were off.

Don't forget to review! I improve from your critique!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who

A/N: Sorry the chapters are getting pretty long. There is just a lot happening! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

The TARDIS came to a jolting stop. The Doctor turned off the machine and jumped down the stairs.

''Where are we,'' Superman said still holding onto a railing.

''We'e on the Sycorax ship.''

''But they were at least a thousand miles from the Earth. How-''

''Oh Superman. Have a little faith!'' The Doctor opened thee TARDIS doors and stepped out. The rest of her team followed. The members of the Sycorax did not seem to notice them, so the doctor took it upon herself to make herself known.

''HELLO EVERYONE!'' she said in a stern voice. The Sycorax stop, larger and scary, looked down at the ten intruders that were on their ship. They drew their swords, and as a reflex, the super heroes took their battle stances.

''WHOA! Whoa!'' the Doctor put her hands up, and turned to her team, ''We come in peace. We just want to talk.'' The Doctor gave them a look, and they stood regularly. She claps her hands and turned around, ''Now!-''

''Who are you! And do you have a death wish?'' the head Sycorax exclaimed. He walked toward the Doctor who stood her ground.

''I am the Doctor, these are my comrads, and no I don't think any of us have a death wish,'' the Sycorax seemed a little restless at the mention of the doctor.

''The Doctor. HA! He is just a legend!''

''No SHE is not. I am most certainly real,'' She started to walk around their ship observing, poking and prodding with her screwdriver. ''I have a couple questions for you as well. Number one. Why have you come to this planet? I'll answer that for you, I'm guessing resources and slave labor, to expand your territory. Number B..I mean three. How are you controlling the humans? Well I'll tell you that after this. And. Number. Three! Are you going to succeed? Well that answer is simply no.'' The Doctor ran up to the Sycorax ship console.

''Now why won't you succeed in taking over this planet? Because you are NOT in any way shape or form, more clever than me!'' She kicked open the console to unveil a machine. In the middle there was a basin filled with red liquid. She dipped her finger in and touched the tip of it to her tongue. ''Really now blood control? You're controlling the humans..No the A-positive humans with blood control. Ok that is a little mor clever than I thought you could pull off, I apologize.''

''What's blood control?'' Beastboy asked. The Doctor smiled.

''Than you for asking! Blood control is just a big magic trick. So now that I see this big button, that looks like it should not be pressed, I just want to press it,'' she said while hitting the button simultaneously.

''NO!'' many of the league members screamed as she did so.

''You've killed them!'' Superman yelled in a booming voice.

''No I really didn't. Did I,'' the Doctor look at the head Sycorax.

''They live because we have allowed it!'' he said, but the Doctor was not convinced.

''No they live because blood control is just a trick. A trick that can scar an entire planet, but a trick nonetheless. You can't get the humans to jump, you know why? And oh it's so good too! Because you cannot take away their will to live and survive!'' The Doctor jumped down from the console and started back to her TARDIS.

''Leave this planet alone and don't return,'' she said sternly. The head Sycorax drew his sword once more. The doctor was near one of the Sycorax soldiers, so she drew his sword as well. ''Ok let's make a deal. We duel, to the death. You win, you can take the Earth for yourselves. If I win, you leave and never return!'' she said in a challenging voice.

''What are you doing? You don't even know how to sword fight, do you?'' Superman asked anxiously.

''No. Not really.. Not at all actually,'' said the Doctor, ''but thank you for pointing that out to them.

''We will duel. TO THE DEATH!'' the head Sycorax yelled and all of the other cheered and yelled for him. They began to fight with swords clashing. Everyone watched and cheered for who they wanted to come out victorious. Though the Doctor was much smaller in stature, she could defiantly hold her own. She blocked one of his hits, and fell to her knee with the momentum. She dashed out of the console area of the ship onto the outside platform. They continued to fight, and some of the audience followed, including the heroes. The Doctor was knocked down, almost hanging off of the platform. her Sword fell a couple arms lengths away from her. The Sycorax came down to strike, but she tumbled out of the way of the blow catching her sword in her hand. She then kicked the Sycorax in the stomach and he was the one who now laid almost off the platform. Unfortunately his sword fell off of it and he was left defenseless. She stood over him, pointing the sword at him.

''I am sorry,'' everyone stared waiting for what the Doctor would do next. ''I have won, but I am sparing your life in exchange for the victor's request. You and your people will leave this planet and never return. Not even to this quadrant of the Universe.'' The Doctor lowered the sword out of the Sycorax face. She turned and saw the heroes staring at her, she gave them a smile. Her four teen friends began to cheer and ran up to her, while the five found JLA members watched in awe. They started to head back to the TARDIS. But the faces of the ones that stood in front of her had a hint of fear in them. She glanced behind her and saw the head Sycorax charging toward her. She lifted the sword and threw it and hit a button on the wall of the Sycorax ship. That made the platform start to collapse, and the head Sycorax fell to his death. She walked, with a very serious and grave expression on her face. Her friends and collegues gazed over her.

''No second chances,'' she said as she walked past them back into the main console of the Sycorax ship. She ran into the center so she could be seen by everyone. The heroes and the rest of the audience followed back into the area.

''Listen up! I have won. And it is now time for you to go. Leave this quadrant and never return. But before you do, before you go off telling the Universe about this planet and it's resources it has to offer. Remember to tell this: IT IS DEFENDED!''

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly do **NOT** own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

**A/N: This is the end of their first adventure. Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm glad some people have enjoyed my writing. If you would like me to write some more adventures between the Doctor and the Titans, please let me know through a review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Titans and JLA sat in the common room Watch Tower. They were mulling over the events that had happened yesterday. Robin sat in the corner by himself. It was weird he thought, the person he knew so much about was actually someone who he knew nothing about at all. There were so many feelings scattered in his mind right now, but the most prominent one was a yearning for the mystery that revolved around his dark friend. And with that thought there was a loud sound, and the TARDIS stated to materialize in Watch Tower. Out came the Doctor. The Doctor, with hair so black and shiny it almost looked purple, she wore a nice white shirt with a black vest over blue jeans and high top sneakers. To top in all off she wore really nerdy glasses. She smiled.

''Good afternoon everyone!'' she exclaimed and stepped out of the TARDIS.

''Hey, hi!'' her friends said as she came and sat on the table.

''Alright Raven, I think we are owed some answers,'' Superman stood at the front of the table with his arms across his chest. The rest of them started to gather closer to hear what answers the Doctor has for them.

''First, don't call me that, because it is not my name-''

''What is your name?'' Wonder Woman asked. The Doctor looked around the room at the face of those who thought they had her figured out.

''I am called the Doctor. You don't need to know my name. What's more important is what I am?''

''You look human-'' someone started to say, but the Doctor cut them off.

''No you look like Time Lords. We came first,'' she said in a playful grumpy way.

''Time Lord? I've heard of those when I was training with Lanterns. But they died out many years ago...'' Green Lantern started to say, but he stopped as he saw the pain creep over the Doctors face.

''Yes they are all gone. All but one. The last great Time War. I am a Time Lord, I am the Last of my kind. As a Time Lord it is my job to control the basically the makeup of the Universe. As such I fix any and all paradoxes and anomalies that the Universe can throw at me-'' The Doctor was in her own world of thought.

''All by yourself?'' Robin asked standing and staring at his friend, there was a lot of concern on his face. It made the Doctor snap out of her depressing thoughts and back into reality. She hopped off the table full of life again. She smiled playfully and gazed at her friend and he glazed back.

''Why did the President say you picked us, what does that mean exactly?'' Superman asked breaking the eye contact.

''Oh that's simple,'' the Doctor started talking at lightning speed, ''I picked you because you started the movement. The movement for the extraordinary, to come out of the shadows. You were the best, and I needed you on my side. So through time, I made sure the defining moments of your lives lead you here,'' she pointed to the ground beneath their feet, ''In all seriousness, I'm not here all the time. I need someone to look after this planet while I'm away,'' she stated to the JLA, and laughed, more to herself. She looked out at space through the window of Watch Tower, then at her four friends' faces. She then ran to the doors of her TARDIS and opened them and stood at the entrance.

''You asked me earlier if I kept the Universe intact by myself. Not all the time. I actually quite like the company. I stayed on Earth for four years, watching and observing. Seeing what your potential was and how great a team we could be. So; what do you say Titans, want to save the Universe?'' she said incredibly giddy, ''Run away with me!''

**Don't forget to review if you want more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying. You guys wanted more, and here you go! Enjoy.=)

Chapter 7

The clock struck eight o'clock on the alarm clock next to her bed and a shrilling bell rang jolting her from her sleep. Sleepily she got from her bed and went into her private bathroom. She got into the shower and turned it on steaming hot, to try to wake her up more. After the shower she brushed her teeth, and dressed for the day. She put her boots on, and then tied her blue cloak around her neck and headed for the common room.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg said in a cheerful voice, as he made his breakfast, "Sleep well?" She nodded, and walked to the kitchen and scooted past her culinary-enthusiastic friend, to the cabinet. She took down her favorite mug and put a pot of water on the stove to make her tea.

"How about you," she said in her usual monotone voice, as she sat at the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

"Same," he flipped the pancakes and put them on a serving plate, "Though I had the strangest dream-" he was cut short by the other three Titans joining them in the common room.

"Good morning everyone," Robin said, "Training starts at nine. Eat and let's get a move on," he took a pancake and sat at the table. Everyone groaned at the news. Raven made her tea, grabbed a pancake and sat at the table with Robin. The others filed in. While eating Raven thought of the dream she had the night before. It was strange; it felt very very real. Almost too real. In the end she pushed it to the back of her mind, and came to the conclusion that she had an overactive imagination.

The Titans all gathered outside at their training obstacle course. Each one went, trying to beat their times and their teammates times as well. When they were finished they went out to their favorite pizza place. Cyborg and Beast Boy argued as to what toppings they should get, seeing that the green one was a vegetarian and Cyborg wanted peperoni and bacon on his pizza.

"What about mustard?" Starfire asked cheerfully and everyone looked at her with disgusted expressions. The Titans looked up as they heard a jet plane fly by.

"That reminds me of my dream I had last night," Beast Boy said nonchalantly, "We were all on Air Force One." The others stared at him and then looked around at each other.

"So did I," Robin said, "And that we were working with the JLA—"

"And we were stopping an invasion of a race that used blood control—" Starfire exclaimed realizing that the same thing had happened in her dream.

"Yeahhh, and the only person that knew how to save us was…" Cyborg voice trailed off as he and the rest of the Titans looked at Raven. She looked around at them, and opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a big yawn. Suddenly they all began to yawn. Soon one by one they feel asleep right there in the pizza shop.

The Doctor jumped up so fast she hit her head on the TARDIS's console. She rubbed her head and stood up. The Titans who were on the floor started to wake as well. They stood up and stared at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Oh..This is a nightmare," the Doctor said mostly to herself. And then an alarm went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

**A/N: This is an extremely short chapter. I apologize I am trying to keep you updated as soon as I can find time in my busy schedule. Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate it!.**

**Nightmares**

Chapter 3

They all jumped at the sound of the loud alarm the TARDIS was giving off. The Doctor ran around the console to figure out what was wrong.

"We're being sucked into a black whole! Oh this really is a nightmare!" She exclaimed pushing buttons and lifting levers on the console to, but nothing was responding.

"A nightmare indeed," said an unattached voice from somewhere inside the ship.

"Who was that," Starfire asked.

"Show yourself!" the Doctor called. They looked around cautiously. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows of the TARDIS. "Who are you? How did you get on my ship?"

"Raven please, I am Doctor Trance. This is not what you think it is—" the man started calmly.

"That's not my name!" she called out in a firm voice. "Never mind," she said turning to the console and began messing with the controls, "I don't have time for this. We're headed straight for a black hole and my TARDIS has stopped working—"

"But it hasn't, don't you see? There is no TARDIS. Your name IS Raven. And you are having a psychotic break," the man said. The Doctor stopped messing with the controls and looked at the man with a look of disbelief. "Tell her," Dr. Trance spoke to the Titans directly, "Tell her that I'm just trying to help. That's what you hired me for" The Doctor looked from the man to her friends in sheer curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "We've never met you before-" Robin began to yawn. One by one they dropped to the floor falling asleep within seconds.

**I know another cliff hanger. Hang in there, you'll find out everything when the time's right ;). Don't forget to review! **


End file.
